Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling hung, low voltage lighting fixtures and to reflectors for lights.
2. General Background of the Invention
Low voltage exposed wire light systems allow flexibility of placement of lights along the length of the wires, but are generally limited to placement along parallel lines on the ceiling.
Colored lighting has been used for centuries to convey moods and create special theatrical effects. Most projected colored light has been created by passing light through either colored gels, dichroic filters, or oil membranes. In either case the resulting color of light has been dependent on the color of the filter, or substance the light passes through.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
A system of lighting allowing the complete flexibility of placement of ceiling hung, low voltage lighting fixtures within a space in both the X and Y axis. This system consists of a parallel array of electrified support wires spanning the width of the room in one axis, and a series of lighting fixtures consisting of a central body housing the light source with two support arms at opposing sides of the central body that are in line with each other. Each arm of the light fixture is designed to carry opposing poles of low voltage current (12V, e.g.) to the light source. Each support wire is charged with a single pole of current, and the wires are arranged so that every other wire has the same polarity. The arms of each fixture are designed to rest on two support wires arranged roughly perpendicular to the axis of the wires. The length of each support arm equals the distance that the support wires are spaced from each other, so that they can maintain support wherever the fixture is placed perpendicular to the axis of the wires. The fixture may be placed anywhere along either the axis of the support wires or the axis of the support arms. The fixture consists of a recessed downspot aimed through the center of a radial diffraction grating such as a CD or Laser Disk. This arrangement allows the majority of the light beam to be directed downward through the open center of the disk. The outer edge of the beam hits the data storage portion of the disk which acts as a radial diffraction grating and sends a multi-colored pool of diffracted light back towards the ceiling. The data storage portion of the CD acts as a diffraction grating because of the constant size and spacing of the reflective pits on its surface. The radial aspect of the grating acts to focus the radial nature of the light source into coherent rainbow displays of light. This invention is not limited to use with only a CD. Any other radial diffraction grating will produce similar effects with this particular arrangement. CDs, however, are ideally suited for this application, because of their availability and that they are among the smallest and most accurate of all manufactured diffraction gratings, creating spectral displays of high resolution and clarity. This arrangement of spotlight to CD has proven to create some desirable optical effects, but other lighting configurations using this principle are also included herein that do not rely on a symmetrical, radial grating to function. By placing the grating at an acute enough angle to the light source, the white light can be completely separated from the first spectral order of rainbow light. This arrangement allows gratings made out of multiple radial patterns, linear patterns, and even combinations of the two to function in a similar manner.
The system of lighting is similar to other low voltage exposed wire systems in that it allows flexibility along the length of the wires, but novel in that the flexibility exists in two axes. This system was invented to satisfy the need to have a downspot centered over each table in the dining room of a restaurant, allowing the lights to remain centered over each table even if they are positioned into new arrangements within the space. The system allows flexibility while maintaining a clean and uninterrupted ceiling plane.
The system is also novel in that it can also provide multi-colored lighting to the ceiling using a radial diffraction grating such as a CD. Colored light in this invention is created entirely from diffraction. Diffraction gratings of high resolution have traditionally been very costly to manufacture. With the advent of the laser in the last few decades has come a wealth of advances that have made high resolution diffraction gratings both affordable and commonplace in our everyday lives. The CD is a perfect example of this and will enable this invention to be produced at an affordable price point. This invention can be applied to any other space that requires this flexibility such as exhibit halls, open plan offices, banquet facilities and galleries.
The diffraction grating can be applied to any other lighting fixture or apparatus to project colored light on a surface.